Missing
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Cometieron errores James la trato como una cualquiera, Lily se enamoro del chico que detestaba, Sirius apostó su corazón, Fox acepto un juego peligroso, Remus ignoro las advertencias y Katrhyn acepto la aventura. Si hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes n
1. Caparazòn de amistad

** M I S S I N G**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no fines de lucro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

--Missing-- 

Cometieron errores; James la trato como una cualquiera, Lily se enamoro del chico que detestaba, Sirius apostó su corazón, Fox acepto un juego peligroso, Remus ignoro las advertencias y Katrhyn acepto la aventura. Si hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes ninguno estaría perdido...

_**Capítulo ICaparazón de amistad.**_

"Experiencia es el nombre que cada uno da a sus propios errores" 

Había sido un día pesado, bastante pesado debía decir. No todos los días se levantaba a las 12:00 pm., ni todos los días llegaba tarde a las clases que tenía desde las 8:00 am, como tampoco se quedaba sin desayunar o andaba por los corredores con la mirada perdida y la boca reseca, o totalmente sola deambulando por los jardines sin ser acompañada por una de sus amigas. Tampoco era cosa de todos los días estar en clase de Adivinación dibujando el paisaje, bostezando incesantemente o emitir un "¿EH?" cuando McGonagall le preguntó aquel movimiento de varita para el hechizo de transformación de tortugas a botones.

Tampoco era fácil encontrarla en la Sala Común de la planta baja tumbada en un sillón frente a la chimenea con un libro en el regazo en las primeras páginas y apoyada en un codo dormitando apaciblemente, sin molestarse en abrir un ojo y reprender a los alborotadores de las mesa cercana a la puerta.

Una sombra cubrió las facciones de la muchacha que dormitaba tranquilamente, esbozo una media sonrisa antes de inclinarse y sacudir ligeramente a la joven que se revolvía inquieta y trataba de apartar la molesta mano que la sacudía.

Deja dormir- murmuró la chica, girando, haciendo que el libro que tenía en las piernas cayera al suelo y se escuchara un golpe seco.

Sé que te encanta dormir, pero debes ir a recorrer los pasillos- dijo calmadamente la joven que intentaba despertar a la otra chica.

Mmmmh... puede ir Lupin- la joven se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Tarde... Lupin ha desaparecido con compañía

"Lupin ha desaparecido con compañía", eso fue más que suficiente para que abriera los ojos, se estirara y pusiera en pie de un brinco. Recogió el libro del suelo y murmuro cosas ininteligibles.

Gracias Katrhyn- dijo la pelirroja

Ya sabes... cuando quieras, Lily- se giro comenzando a caminar hacia unas escaleras- suerte en tu ronda

La necesitare- salió por el agujero de la Sala Común.

La joven que subía las escaleras del ala sur del castillo, entró a uno de los dos corredores para al final del mismo seguir subiendo escaleras, el Elfo del cuadro le pidió la contraseña y ella entro a la Sala Común, se quedo parada frente a la puerta de 7º de Ravenclaw, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta un escritorio, donde se sentó y apoyo la cabeza soltando un suspiro. Katrhyn Sara Amatiello; estudiante de 7º de Hogwarts, perteneciente a la casa de los sabios: Ravenclaw. Hija de humildes magos de la comunidad mágica, cabello castaño totalmente lacio, ojos índigo, de facciones finas y maneras toscas, apariencia desgarbada; gracias a los pantalones de mezclilla y playeras 2 tallas más que la de ella, junto con zapatillas deportivas, glotona a más no poder, apostadora compulsiva, según algunos de extrañas creencias y perspectivas, carácter pasivo y suave, por lo demás una joven bastante agradable a la vista y al trato.

Desde no sabe cuanto tiempo era amiga de Lilian Evans; la chica que dormitaba minutos antes en la sala común. Lilian Alexandra Evans; prefecta por la casa del León, hija de muggles, hermana de cierta cosa molesta. De larga cabellera roja, ojos esmeralda y piel cremosa como la leche, delgada y una de las mujeres altas de Gryffindor, contrario a lo que ¾ partes del colegio pensaba Lily era una persona amigable y dispuesta a escucharte, muy al contrario del perfil de adolescente gruñón y de mal carácter que tenía pintado entre el alumnado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Qué trajo el viento? ¡Ah, a un zorro- se escuchó decir en medio de un pasillo.

¡Ja, que buen comentario- fue la respuesta- ¿Te molesta dejarme pasar?

Si te digo que sí

Lástima... – empujo el hombro del joven con brusquedad- cuídate... puede que mañana más de uno se caiga de la escoba- siseó al pasar

Será mejor que te agarres bien- Sirius Black sonrió cínicamente, recibiendo como respuesta la misma sonrisa

¿Es un consejo?- y caminó hasta doblar en un pasillo y perderse de la vista grisáceo, solía regalar pocas sonrisas del tipo que fueran.

El joven se encogió de hombros, se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón comenzando a caminar hacia las cocinas mientras silbaba alguna canción muggle que había escuchado en el verano. Él era Sirius Orión Black; estudiante de Hogwarts, 7º curso, dolor de cabeza del colegio y la oveja negra de su familia. Un joven apuesto, elegante y gallardo, ojos de un color gris claro, cabello negro con reflejos azules alborotado, piel parecida a la porcelana, de espaladas anchas y cintura estrecha, en la oreja izquierda un pequeño pendiente de un sol con una luna, actitud desenfada, frívolo y carente de cualquier código ético o rigidez moral, para con los demás.

Bajo unas escaleras refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo, agradeciendo que hasta el momento no se encontraba con ningún prefecto. Debía admitir que sus encuentros con Black eran bastante entretenidos, superando por mucho a los otros gryffindors, le quitaba algo de aburrido a su eterna jareta. "Un zorro", esbozó una mueca indescifrable. Pertenecía a Hogwarts, cursando el último año, su casa: Slytherin; su nombre: Fox Adriel Benoitte, joven de 17 años, cabello negro como la noche, rizado en las puntas, ojos amatista, facciones finas y de aspecto débil, cosa totalmente alejada de la realidad siendo golpeadora de Slytherin desde 3 grado, su personalidad impregnada de cierto humor negro, sarcástica, burlona y de cierto temple frío e indiferente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entraba al castillo tiritando de frío, un buen chocolate caliente no le caería nada mal, intento caminar lo más rápido que le fue posible. En algunos minutos llegaría a la cocina, siempre y cuando no se encontrará con nadie de la especie humana. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando al entablar una agradable charla con el guardabosques de Hogwarts sobre unicornios e hipogrifos. Alguien debería regalarle una de esas útiles alarmas.

Giro en un pasillo para encontrarse a tres pasos de unas esmeraldas que lo veían con un brillo peligroso. Se encogió de hombros, y esbozo una sonrisa tierna.

Buenas noches, prefecta

Lo mismo para ti... ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de la Torre?

Estaba con Hagrid y perdí la noción del tiempo- fue la simple respuesta, el color en las mejillas por el frío fue cediendo al calor de aquel pasillo, que dirigía a las cocinas.

Black y Lupin, están en las cocinas- dijo Lily, pasando junto a él, él suspiro derrotado y a la vez aliviado, quizás está vez no le quitaría puntos- 25 puntos menos, Potter.

Evans continuo su recorrido sin prestar mayor atención al chico a sus espaldas que suspiraba pesadamente dejando caer los hombros en clara señal de derrota, James Carl Potter pertenecía a la casa del León, inquieto e hiperactivo, líder innato y poseedor de un intelecto mal aprovechado, según comentario de profesores y muy pocos alumnos, cabellos rebeldes y negros, ojos avellana o chocolate según el momento, delgado y no perteneciente al club de los "Altos". Arrastro los pies hasta el retrato del frutero haciéndole cosquillas a la pera.

Ehhh... muchas gracias- murmuraba el joven cuando los elfos domésticos dejaban montones de pastelillos de fresa y chocolate sobre la mesa, ante la mirada gris de otro muchacho

¡Hey!- gritó Sirius al ver entrar al joven de gafas.

¡Hey!- contestó Potter, sentándose junto a los dos alumnos- ¿buena noche?

Mejor que otras- contestó el chico de cabellos claros, cogiendo un pastelillo- Lily sólo resto 25 puntos a Paddy.

Remus Julius Lupin; gryffindor de 7º año, prefecto de Hogwarts, perteneciente a una familia mixta de magos y muggles. Carácter tranquilo y apacible, razonable y nada impulsivo, confiable, amable y silencio, delgado y con una apariencia delicada, ojos dorados acompañados por unas ojeras algo recurrentes, haciéndolo ver con un singular atractivo, cabellera castaña clara con mechones plateados.

Los tres jóvenes sentados entorno a una mesa conformaban a los "Merodeadores", grupo respetado, temido y querido por los alumnos de Hogwarts, dolor de cabeza de más de uno ya fueran profesores o alumnos, extraños o conocidos, club de fans para cada uno y con una larga lista de castigos y reportes en su historial. En definitiva, el grupo alegraba la monótona vida que en algunas ocasiones se llegaba a presentar en el Colegio para romper el ciclo y poner algunas chispas de color.

Es gracioso- habló el de ojos grises.

¿Qué cosa?- James frotaba sus manos contra la taza de chocolate caliente.

Todos nos aman o nos odian pero no nos ignoran- sonrió cínicamente- incluyendo a los slytherins

Debemos aceptar que nuestros años nos ha llevado- comentó Remus con la orilla de la boca llena de chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Slytherin ha anotado! Eso significa que las serpientes están por encima de los leones con 10 puntos. Si ganan este partido se pondrán a la cabeza en puntos. ¡Atención!. ¡La bludger se dirige con velocidad hacia Black!- el comentarista gritaba emocionado desde las gradas.

En el campo de Quidditch los jugadores volaban velozmente intentando armar jugadas en equipo para anotar y obtener la victoria. Los jugadores del equipo de slytherin montaban estrellas fugaces, versión 2.0, mientras que los jugadores de gryffindor tenían las más variadas escobas pasando de estrellas fugaces 1.1 a barredoras. El partido estaba siendo bastante reñido y cerrado, al contrario de lo que se pensará slytherin estaba jugando lo más limpio posible, siendo uno de los mejores equipos de slytherin en varias generaciones, las marcaciones eran claras y férreas, los golpeadores de ambos equipos estaban a la caza de las bludgers y a la defensiva de las mismas, los cazadores se marcaban sin tregua y los porteros hacían buenas jugadas, todo esto requiriendo un esfuerzo físico descomunal por ambas partes y ninguno de los dos buscadores parecían con intenciones de encontrar la snitch.

En las gradas se comenzaban a extender los rumores de que sería un partido largo y que quizás Dumbledore lo pararía en el momento en que por lo menos tres jugadores de cualquier equipo estuvieran fuera de la contienda.

¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, Fox!- gritó Sirius para ser oído a través del viento al pasar a un lado de la slytherin. El sonido se distorsiono y la slytherin entrecerró los ojos con furia.

¡Blaise!- gritó al otro bateador, que con un toque dirigió la bludger a la joven, está le pego con fuerza y dirección, en un movimiento no esperado, los golpeadores escarlata poco pudieron hacer, la bludger tomo por sorpresa al cazador y este cayó a la arena estrepitosamente. Se escuchó un aullido general proveniente de las graderías al ver como Sirius caía de la escoba.

Estaba aturdido y la cabeza le daba vueltas, podía jurar que veía osos polares bailando mambo con pingüinos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista, cuando una escoba junto a una persona se sitúo a la altura de su vista.

Jamás vuelvas a llamarme Foxy, Black- la golpeadora subió dando vueltas. Dejando aún más aturdido al joven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El jardín principal estaba atestado de gente que regresaba al castillo comentando el partido de la temporada Gryffindor versus Slytherin, lo único malo es que ambos equipos se habían llevado el empate por decisión del director, cuando Saint Claire y Andreu quedaron inconscientes, haciéndole compañía a Black en la enfermería.

¡Cualquiera puede golpear como Bell!- refunfuñaba Katrhyn- Mi primito de 3 años hubiera esquivado la bludger que le mandaron a Black, ¡¡Pedazo de inútil!... me hizo perder 5 galeones

Tranquila, Katrhyn- dijo Lily dándole palmaditas en la espalda- debes admitir que fue un buen partido.

¿En verdad, tu primito de 3 años hubiera esquivado mi bludger?- escucharon a sus espaldas la voz burlona.

Fox, desearía decir que me alegra verte, pero no es así- dijo Katrhyn cabreada.

Tranquila, chica ravenclaw- la azabache se sitúo a la altura de la pareja de amigas- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Hogsmeade?

¿Tú popularidad slytherin no se vera afectada?- preguntó la pelirroja, mientras Katrhyn esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Naaah, yo invito... mi popularidad se vería dañada si estuviera platicando con un Merodeador, además Snape se lleva bastante bien con Kay- Flint y sé de buena fuente que Blaise tiene cierto interés por una gryffindor- sonrió cínicamente

¿Quién es?- preguntó curiosa Amatiello, caminando hacia la salida del castillo.

Por cuarta ocasión en lo que iba del día, James soltaba un suspiro y Remus le daba palmaditas consoladores en el hombro, Sin embargo Sirius lo miró reprobatoriamente.

¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso?- caminaban rumbo a Hogsmeade, Sirius llevaba una bandita en la nariz y otra en la mejilla.

Cuando ella me perdone- murmuró James

James... – oh-oh, Sirius usaba el tono de "Te voy a dar un sermón, marca Black"

A principios de 7º, la prefecta pelirroja había aceptado salir con James Potter, pero todo había salido mal, bueno el final había salido mal, muy mal. Si bien a bien, James se sentía atraído hacia la chica, la muerte de sus padres y abuelos lo habían dejado sumido en un mar de confusión, tristeza y autodestrucción. La perspectiva del joven hacia las mujeres dejaba mucho que desear y cuando Lily le negó lo que él deseaba, al otro día no hizo nada para desmentir o acrecentar los rumores acerca de la cita. Posteriormente una sacudida a su mundo vino de la mano de unas esmeraldas, y se dio contra la dura realidad de su autodestrucción, ayudado por sus amigos se puso de pie y brinco el abismo que se había creado entre su vida pasada y la actual.

Ahora lo que más le dolía era la indiferencia que la pelirroja Evans profesaba hacia su persona, ya no habían insultos o palabras mordaces, hechizos o maldiciones como en cursos anteriores, ya no existían miradas dolidas y llenas de tristeza y desilusión como días posteriores a la cita, de hecho Potter sentía que él ya no respiraba el mismo aire que la prefecta, que ya no compartían el mismo espacio... él se había convertido en un ser invisible para los ojos verdes... Para la persona que él más quería, no significaba nada.

Iremos a las "Tres Escobas"- preguntó Remus, intentando dirigir la conversación hacia otra parte.

Yo me siento con ganas de perderme- dijo Sirius haciendo tintinear las monedas en su bolsillo derecho.

Te acompañare en tu dolor- James paso una mano por los hombros de Sirius y Remus sonrió de medio lado, mientras Peter caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos sin emitir palabra alguna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las "tres Escobas" se encontraban abarrotadas por gente del pueblo y del Colegio, se escuchaba el murmullo de las pláticas, gente riendo o chocando tarros de cerveza. En un rincón detrás de una planta, dos chicas reían estruendosamente, mientras una decía algo gracioso.

Bueno, dejemos esto- dijo Fox

¡Es hora de cotillear!- exclamó alegre Katrhyn- Dinos Fox, ¿Quién te gusta, jamás no has comentado que alguien te guste

¿Será por qué en Hogwarts encuentras todo menos algo decente?- soltó Fox Benoitte, Katrhyn estuvo a punto de abrir la boca- Dame nombres.

Eh... pues Viggo Mortensen... ¡Kamus Saint Claire, no pueden negar que es un chico único y no como los demás- dijo Amatiello viendo como Lily bajaba y subía la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras se concentraba en la cerveza de mantequilla.

De acuerdo- concedió Fox.

¡Ash! Con ustedes no se va a ningún lado- y la slytherin esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

Sabemos que mueres por aquel raven de 6º curso, Katrhyn, no te sientas mal- comentó Lily después de sorber un poco de la cerveza

La mesa de los chicos estaba atiborrada de botellas de hidromiel y cervezas de mantequilla, conversaban acerca de la clase de Pociones y su poco agradable profesora, Remus se había quedado absorto en algún punto en algún momento de la plática, mientras James y Peter se dedicaban a destrozar la clase, Sirius Black era otro cuento; botella tras botella.

Vaya, vaya. Señores, llévense la promoción: una gryffindor, una ravenclaw y una slytherin por una cerveza de mantequilla- la voz demasiado alegre y decadente.

¡Vaya, ya encontraste la cabeza, lástima que aún no conectes más de 2 neuronas- Fox lo miro desdeñosamente.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como ocurrió pero Lily veía todo con la cerveza congelada en una mano, Katrhyn había abierto mucho los ojos y ni siquiera pestañeaba. A escasos centímetros del rostro de la serpiente se encontraba Sirius, las manos sobre la mesa, desafiando las amatistas, Fox podía oler el aliento alcohólico del joven.

Cuídate, Benoitte- siseó Black, los ojos grises se oscurecieron.

¿Me adviertes?

No... es una amenaza...

Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, aún estando ebrio, Sirius dio media vuelta para volver con sus amigos. Lily parpadeo un par de veces y después enfoco su mirada esmeralda en la amatista.

¿Estas bien, Fox?- preguntó la chica, mirando de soslayo a los Merodeadores

Sí- fue la escueta respuesta, aunque la chica había perdido el poco color que tenía.

Será mejor irnos- balbuceo Katrhyn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasarían de las 11 de la noche, cuando el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió, dejando pasar a cuatro chicos, uno más perdido que el otro. James se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón junto a la chimenea negándose a subir a las habitaciones de séptimo, los otros tres subieron dando tumbos dejando a un adormilado Potter en la Sala Común.

Resopló fastidiada, bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios. Hacia dos horas había subido a dormir siendo despertada por un corillo de niñas de segundo año, a una de ellas se le había atorado el cabello en una secadora muggle que habían hechizado, después de intentar dormir fue inútil, quiso leer un poco pero sus dos compañeras de habitación la habían corrido.

El camisón de lino le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, se había hecho una trenza que dejaba escapar algunos mechones de cabello, arrastraba los pies por la escalera, estaba por sentarse en uno de los tantos sillones cuando escucho la respiración ligeramente agitada de alguien.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta encontrarse con James- patéame el trasero- Potter. Entrecerró los ojos con recelo, alguien debía haberle advertido sobre el merodeador, que ella lo supiera no quería decir que lo tendría presente 25 horas al día, 8 días a la semana. Pensó con tristeza que Potter debería haber venido acompañado de un manual de instrucciones, dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse lo más pronto de él cuando algo llamó su atención, los débiles balbuceos provenientes de la boca del de gafas.

Lo siento... Lily... no me... dejes... soy un ... estúpido- hasta en sueños le costaba reconocerlo- lamentó... lo ocurrido- balbuceaba cosas sin sentido pensó Lily- yo... yo... te amo- Evans quedo petrificada.

"Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten", se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Evans aquella frase, "Sí, pero él esta dormido", esa era la parte racional y lógica del cerebro de ella que replicaba.

James se revolvió incómodo en el sofá, con el movimiento las gafas mal colocadas cayeron al suelo, James se incorporo rápidamente sobresaltado, buscando el objeto perdido, en el proceso se encontró con dos orbitas verdes que lo miraban sorprendidas.

¿Lily?- preguntó confundido, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el cerebro lógico y racional de siempre de Lily decidiera dar un paseo para darle trabajo temporal a los impulsos y sentimientos que llevaba reprimidos hacia tiempo.

La mejilla de James estaba marcada por una mano, le escocía la zona afectada y parpadeaba repetidamente al sentir aquella suavidad en sus labios. Su cerebro ahogado por el alcohol trabajaba a marchas forzadas para asimilar lo que ocurría, después de unos segundos James posaba las manos entorno a la cintura femenina, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el contacto, tanto que se le olvido el ardor en cierta parte de su rostro.

Se separaron tan sólo unos milímetros, James la tomó por la nuca para volver a besarla, Lily dejo escapar un suave gemido cuando la lengua del joven pidió permiso para entrar y ella cedió a la petición. Las manos de James no se contentaron ya con la cintura, subieron delicadamente a la espalda acariciando en círculos dicho zona, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven cuando percibió la caricia y el encanto se terminó; la parte racional estaba tocando a la puerta.

Se incorporó del regazo de James de manera sorprendentemente rápida, maldijo entre dientes el no traer su varita y poder lanzarle un hechizo de memoria, corrió rápidamente a las escaleras sin dejar que el joven reaccionará. Entró a la habitación para después meterse a la cama y cubrirse con las cubiertas hasta la nariz.

Esta ebrio, no lo recordará- repetía una y otra vez- esta ebrio... – se durmió repitiendo aquélla letanía convencida de que si lo hacia se haría realidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por la mañana no se atrevió a asomar la nariz por la Sala Común y a la hora de la comida fue arrastrada literalmente por Katrhyn, quien intuía que algo torcido crecía en el universo. Se encontraba en el comedor, revolviendo nerviosamente los huevos con jamón, evitando a toda costa levantar la mirada y hacer contacto visual con quien fuera, de pronto el Gran Comedor se lleno de murmullos y risitas, Katrhyn estaba seria enarcando una ceja, se pudo dar cuenta que las risitas, silbidos y comentarios pertenecían la mayoría a los hombres, la curiosidad le gano y levantó la vista, encontrándose con cierto grupo de 7º de slytherin en un estado penoso, incluso para una serpiente.

Fox se sentó en la mesa plateada con una mirada de indiferencia, junto a ella se encontraban Bellatrix y Narcisa Black, Margot Shade, todas ellas con la parte superior de la túnica y ropa de civil, mostrando sus atributos, el cabello de cada una representaba el arco iris, sin mencionar que el maquillaje era en exceso agresivo, el look finalizaba con estruendosos zapatos de tacón alto, siendo casi imposible caminar con ellos. En pocas palabras, las slytherins parecían de aquellas mujeres que trabajaban en el oficio más viejo de la historia humana.

Lily no podía creérselo, aquello iba mucho más lejos de lo que ella esperaba, Black y sus compinches se habían pasado y en esta ocasión a diferencia de las anteriores se lo tomaba como una afrenta personal. Incluso las prefectas de Ravenclaw y Hufleppuff escudriñaban el Gran Comedor en busca de los infractores. Los slytherins hacían lo posible por cubrir a sus compañeras y justo en ese momento Lily reparo en el mensaje del corpiño de Fox: "Espero una disculpa".

Katrhyn miró a la pelirroja y se dispuso a comer de nuevo, sin la intención de seguir prestando atención.

No la obtendrá- escuchó Lily decir a Katrhyn- la disculpa.

En eso estaba de acuerdo, pero podía asegurarle que cierto Merodeador se arrepentiría por un buen rato, al ver entrar a Bloom y McGonagall, seguidas de Charm Davie, prefecta de Slytherin, que estaba en iguales condiciones que sus compañeras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Ahora si se ha pasado!- refunfuñaba Black por un corredor cercano a la biblioteca- sólo les hice un favor a las serpientes.

Es lo mejor que tienes, ¿Cierto?- la voz suave cargada de desprecio.

¿Has venido a disculparte, es lo más sensato que puedes hacer- Sirius meció su cabello.

La slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada, en un movimiento rápido tenía su varita apretada contra el corazón del merodeador. La chica lo veía con desdén y burla, torció los labios en una sonrisa perturbadora.

Black, yo no soy Bellatrix o Narcisa- dijo alzando la cabeza para buscar los ojos grises- y no me la pensare dos veces antes de lanzarte una maldición.

¡Ja, sabía que eran asquerosamente ventajosas, pero creí que por lo menos tú tenías honor, por sino te habías dado cuenta estoy desarmado- Sirius levanto una mano, dirigiéndola hacia el rostro de la joven, la cual volteo el rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

No juegues un juego que no puedes ganar- siseo Fox Benoitte- así que quítame este mugroso hechizo.

¿Y qué gano yo?- el joven animago enredo la mano en el cabello de ella.

¡Oh, como siempre los gryffindors son tan estúpidamente idiotas- ella deformo la sonrisa.

¿Sucede algo?- escucharon al principio del pasillo.

Nada, señorita Pince- elevo la voz Black- sólo conversábamos.

La bibliotecaria se quedo parada esperando que la pareja se marchará, Sirius tomó del brazo a Benoitte guiándola hasta un jardín que daba a las aulas de Encantamientos. La slytherin se soltó bruscamente comenzando a caminar deprisa.

¡¿Apuestas!- escuchó gritar al merodeador, aquello la hizo girarse, Sirius tomó eso como un "Estoy dispuesta a escuchar"- Jugare y seré el ganador, al final de curso rogarás por estar conmigo... aún siendo una serpiente- la última palabra la escupió, para luego usar la mejor sonrisa, patentada por Sirius Black

La joven se mantuvo en silencio, enarcando una ceja, pensando que los gryffindor eran estúpidos pero este les ganaba absolutamente a todos por mucho. Se cruzo de brazos en un acto de desafió acercándose algunos pasos al gryffindor.

Dado el caso hipotético; si aceptará, al final qué ganaría; ¿a un gryffindor sin cerebro?... si ganó deberás rendir homenaje a nuestra casa, ser mi esclavo durante un mes y después desaparecer de mi vista.

De acuerdo... pero si yo ganó te atienes a las consecuencias.

Varios alumnos de diversas casa quedaron estupefactos al ver como un gryffindor estrechaba la mano de un slytherin, de por sí aquello era extraño, pero viniendo de un Merodeador declarado su odio a muerte por las serpientes y de una peligrosa slytherin, eso sería la interpretación del Apocalipsis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La clase de Runas Antiguas no resultaba tan excitante e interesante cuando una ravenclaw te arrebataba cada palabra de la boca, se hundió en el asiento con la cabeza agachada y totalmente frustrado. Miro el pergamino amarillento, la profesora comenzaba a dictar la tarea para la clase siguiente consiguiendo algunos reproches de alumnos que se quejaban por tanta tarea.

Dio un paso adelante, en la puerta se encontraba la molesta ravenclaw, si bien era cierto la chica le caía bien pero odiaba que lo dejarán en ridículo en aquella clase. Katrhyn era algo especial por su forma de ser, en cualquier aspecto de su vida había algo excéntrico incluso sus amigas eran fuera de lo común: Lily Evans y Fox Benoitte.

Hola Lupin- la chica lo saludo alegremente alcanzándolo en un pasillo poco transitado

¿Qué tal, Amatiello?- saludó Remus intentando no sonar gruñón.

Mejor que tú... sip- la raven dio tres pasos para después caminar de espaldas al pasillo mirando al licántropo- ¿Qué tienes que hacer el sábado?

¿Por?- preguntó Remus algo sorprendido, la ravenclaw jamás había expresado cierto interés por él, de hecho Katryhn había salido un tiempo demasiado corto con Sirius – 2 días, en los cuales ni Lily o Fox se habían enterado- así que era imposible estar en los estándares de calidad de ella.

El trabajo de Runas, la profesora pidió duetos y pensaba que tú serías el indicado si quiero sacar un 10, ¿Qué dices?

Esta bien- Remus podía ser rencoroso pero no tonto, la castaña sonrió ampliamente.

¡Wiiiiiih!- exclamó contenta, Remus esbozo una sonrisa tímida, la chica podía ser tan infantil.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho un grito, parpadeo dos veces para darse cuenta que Katryhn había desaparecido de su vista, bajo la cabeza y la encontró totalmente desparramada en el piso, sobandose el trasero.

Maldito escalón- escuchó decir, antes de inclinarse y ayudarla a levantarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero sus comentarios... Muxos besos n.n 

Atte. Lian- miembro de la orden siriusiana.


	2. Caparazòn de sentimientos

**M I S S I N G**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no fines de lucro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_--Missing--_

_Cometieron errores; James la trato como una cualquiera, Lily se enamoro del chico que detestaba, Sirius apostó su corazón, Fox acepto un juego peligroso, Remus ignoro las advertencias y Katrhyn acepto la aventura. Si hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes ninguno estaría perdido..._

_**Capítulo IICaparazón de sentimientos.**_

La Sala Común estaba semi-iluminada por lámparas verdes de curiosa forma triangular y mango plateado depositadas en taburetes y mesas, estudiantes de diversos años se encontraban esparcidos desde la chimenea hasta el hueco por donde salían de su Sala Común, Nathan Blaise y Charm Davie; prefectos de la casa de la serpiente emitieron una orden y después de un par de minutos la sala se encontraba vacía a excepción de un corillo de gente que se situaba en los mullidos sillones de cuero negro cerca de la chimenea.

Una joven de cabellera negra salió disparada para las habitaciones de las chicas y al regresar, traía con ella un singular objeto, con una sonrisa maliciosa lo depósito encima de una mesa para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo.

Juguemos… verdad o castigo- se escucharon algunos grititos de alegría soltados por chicas y uno que otro suspiro de parte de los chicos.

Bellatrix, ¿no crees que es un juego estúpido?- soltó una voz cansina desde un rincón de un sillón negro.

Lo es- contestó la chica del objeto- pero será divertido, a menos que tengas miedo de las posibles preguntas… Fox.

Me da igual- contestó la joven sosteniendo la mirada negra.

Se había hecho una costumbre desde quinto año para los slytherins, reunirse una vez al mes los fines de semana por la noche para cotillear y de cierta forma reafirmar los lazos que unían a las serpientes, las reuniones normalmente terminaban entrada la madrugada convertidas en fiestas llenas de risas y suspendidas por el jefe de la casa. De pronto, en la mesilla no sólo se encontraba el objeto de Bellatrix sino también una dotación de cervezas de mantequilla, ranas de chocolate, calderos rellenos de whisky y otras apetecibles golosinas, si bien las fiestas de slytherin eran más sencillas que las de gryffindor en cuestión de cantidad, cualquiera hubiera matado por ver a los slytherins actuar de esa forma, después de todo seguían siendo humanos de 17 años.

¡Empecemos!- dijo alegremente Bellatrix Black.

La joven hizo girar el objeto, que era una especie de reloj de arena, se detuvo en medio de la mesilla; un fino rayo dorado apuntó a Benoitte y del otro extremo del reloj un rayo azul apuntaba a Lucius Malfoy. La joven de larga cabellera negra observo al muchacho frente a ella, con una floritura de la mano y un movimiento de cabeza se dirigió a una joven de cabellos rubios.

No hay nada que me interese saber de Lucius… puedes preguntar por mí, Narcisa- de nuevo se escucharon grititos emocionados provenientes de algunas slytherins

Pasaron algunas horas y el ambiente estaba relajado y festivo. Se escuchaban platicas alegres y aún seguían jugando con aquel reloj, hasta el momento se había completado ronda y media de preguntas y varios estaban interesados aún en seguir jugando, la dotación de cervezas de mantequilla se había acabado ya hacia algún tiempo y en su lugar aparecieron botellas de whisky de fuego. En un sillón de sólo una plaza una persona observaba todo con semblante tranquilo e indiferente, aprovecho el barullo que se había armado con sólo el puñado de séptimo, se levantó del cómodo sillón y caminó despacio hacia el dormitorio de hombres, siendo observado por unas amatistas.

¿Por qué traicionas a la sangre?- dijo Nathan Blaise con voz maliciosa- mira que juntarte con una mudblood.

Que yo sepa jamás te he traicionado a ti, Nath- contestó Fox Benoitte- y ha quien yo le hable es mi problema.

Bellatrix Black suspiro profundamente, bien podían empezar una disertación acerca del por qué Fox Benoitte le hablaba a Lily Evans y jamás terminarían de discutir, así que prefirió seguir el juego y llamar la atención del prefecto.

En la cama adoselada rodeada de cortinas plateadas, se encontraba un joven recostado con los ojos cerrados. Kamus Saint Claire era un joven de 17 años, con una impresionante cabellera de fuego y piel de porcelana, de finas facciones y gestos elegantes y soberbios, silencioso y peligroso podía ser su mejor descripción, poseedor de unos zafiros capaz de congelarte el alma, nadie podía negar que el joven Saint Claire era uno de los mejores partidos de todo Hogwarts.

El joven seguía escuchando el silencio de la habitación con habitual indiferencia, se escuchó un ligero cambio en el silencio y suaves pasos deslizándose hasta la cama en la que él se encontraba. Unos delicados brazos se posaron en su pecho seguido de un ligero peso, Kamus correspondió el gesto abrazando a la persona, sin abrir los ojos inhalo la fragancia de vainilla y acarició con gesto vago el cabello azabache

La muchacha se quedo dormida después de unos minutos en la agradable compañía del calor que desprendía aquel cuerpo, sus brazos se aferraron un poco más al talle masculino. Kamus abrió lentamente los ojos, suspiró profundamente y volvió a cerrarlos.

No te separes nunca… Fox.

Aún se escuchaban las risas y pláticas estridentes provenientes de la Sala Común, arrastraba los pies más por necesidad que por querer hacerlo, cerró suavemente la puerta aislando la habitación del ruido y de paso evitando despertar a su compañero. Caminó despacio hasta su cama y se sentó en ella con desgana, mirando con singular atención el cuadro que se le presentaba en la cama frente a la suya.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y después suspiro en derrota. Metió la mano izquierda en las vaqueros y saco la varita apuntando con ella a la cama que acogía a los amantes. Los miró durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza para después hacer una floritura y que las cortinas plateadas se cerraran entorno a la cama.

Tomaría nota de esto y mañana le comentaría a su amigo los pequeños detalles que pasaba por alto, obligándolo a corregirlos para que nadie se enterará del pequeño secreto. Se tendría que enfrentar al semblante frío y sarcástico pero eso sólo le causaba gracia, desde hacia 7 años conocía a Kamus Saint Claire y si en Gryffindor James Potter y Sirius Black se jactaban de una fuerte amistad, en Slytherin no tenían nada que envidiarles, por lo menos ellos dos, ya que ambos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro para lograr sus ambiciones, sin importar cuales fueran.

Milo Andreu se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baúl que estaba a los pies de la misma. El slytherin era atractivo y encantador, el cabello de un singular tono azul oscuro le caía desordenadamente por la carita de facciones finas y agraciadas, ojos parecidos a dos piedras preciosas como la turquesa, de porte gallardo y cuerpo atlético. Mañana sería un día largo, especialmente porque tendría que averiguar si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían por el castillo: los cuales incluían a cierta slytherin que estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo y a un merodeador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La Sala Común aún se encontraba atestada de gente, en un rincón de la misma se encontraban dos chicos jugando ajedrez mágico siendo observados por otros dos. En la esquina contraria detrás de una mesa con cúmulos de libros se encontraba una pelirroja intentando por todos los medios concentrarse en su redacción de Herbología de dos pergaminos y medio que tendría que entregarse dentro de una semana, pero sus esmeraldas se negaban a quedarse en los límites del pergamino y buscaban por las rendijas que dejaban los libros a aquellos cabellos indomables y al rostro que en más de una ocasión la dejaron sin aliento.

Se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud de colegiala, y con semblante decidido empezó a escribir frenéticamente sobre el pergamino, tres minutos después sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir un aliento cálido.

"La orquídea venenosa de color café se considera una especie especialmente peligrosa igual que James Potter capaz de hacer que me sienta confusa…"- escuchó leer a la persona, sus esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, ¿qué rayos decía, leyó lo escrito en el pergamino, ¿en qué momento se habían revelado sus neuronas y ella no se dio cuenta?- Mmmmh, ¿quieres que te preste la redacción de Remus?. No creo que James se encuentre en la taxología de orquídeas venenosas- el joven sonrió- ¿Puedo?

Al instante de decir eso, se lamentó al ver como la pelirroja apretaba fuertemente los puños, recorrió rápidamente la mesa con la vista y suspiro con alivio al comprobar que la varita quedaba mucho más cerca de él que de ella.

Adelante- Lily se aparto dejando lugar para que el chico se sentará.

Oye, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Lily observó detenidamente el rostro del moreno, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicará que estaba a punto de gastarle una broma, asintió despacio- ¿Por qué si ambos están locos el uno por el otro, no se dejan de estupideces?

El único estúpido aquí, fue tu amigo- contestó Lily testarudamente.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, meditando por algunos segundos una respuesta. Black lucía como siempre desenfadado con los pantalones de mezclilla y la camiseta del equipo japonés de Quidditch: Toyohashi Tengu.

Sabes mejor que nadie que James está arrepentido.

Es tarde y debo terminar está redacción- cortó tajantemente.

Puedes confiar en mi, sé que James es un tanto idiota en algunas ocasiones pero debes considerar que nunca había lidiado con algo así, pequeña Lils- Sirius meció su cabellera y se levantó rápidamente sin esperar que le dieran contestación- Será mejor que borres las últimas dos líneas- esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y se alejó de la pelirroja.

La prefecta centro su atención de nueva cuenta en su redacción y terminó lanzando un suspiro lleno de frustración, lo único que no le faltaba es que Black la hiciera de intermediario, pero algo en la forma de actuar del chico le había inspirado confianza. Además estaba el hecho de que ella sabía efectivamente que James estaba arrepentido.

Así que Amatiello será tu compañera- dijo Potter, mientras movía al Rey sobre el tablero mágico- supongo que este fin de semana estarás con ella- Remus cabeceo en señal de afirmación.

¿Amatiello? ¿La ravenclaw que está medio tocada?- preguntó Peter con una vocecilla chirriante- ¿Medio tocada?¡Está tocada!

Amatiello, es una chica inteligente- dijo Remus, mandándole una mirada de reprobación al pequeño Peter.

Aunque nadie en el castillo, ni siquiera sus amigas podían negar que muchas de las actitudes, gustos e ideas de la raven fueran disparatadas y locas. Siempre andaba por los corredores con mirada soñadora, totalmente alejada de la realidad y se había creado una fama acerca de que podía creer en casi cualquier cosa y fuera de sus excéntricas amigas, no tenía más amistades. En algún tiempo había sido objeto de broma por parte de los Merodeadores, sin mencionar que casi el colegio entero se burlaba de ella por sus gustos fantásticos.

Remus parecía debatirse en alguna estrategia para ponerle fin al juego de ajedrez mágico que había iniciado hacia ya tres cuartos de hora. Además una vocecilla infantil le murmuraba cosas que no entendía ni quería entender.

¡Hey! Tengo una docena de bombas fétidas y estaba pensando en hacer una visita a Ravenclaw- comentó Sirius al llegar con sus amigos.

El toque de queda ya pasó- dijo Peter Pettigrew.

¡No!- Sirius uso un tono trágico en la voz- seguramente será imposible salir- evidentemente se estaba burlando.

Creo que por está semana han sido suficientes castigos, Padfoot- intervino Remus- aún te falta cumplir tu castigo con McGonagall

Y a esté… ¿Qué le pasa?

Amatiello y él harán un trabajo de Ruinas- dijo James abstraído viendo como Lily se levantaba de la mesa en la que había estado casi toda la tarde y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Si bien en un principio pensó que lo sucedido la noche del sábado anterior con la prefecta dueña de su corazón fue producto del alcohol, al caer la tarde se había convencido de que el hecho era cierto y de que la tuvo entre sus brazos saboreando el delicado néctar que emanaban aquellos labios rosas. Y deseó poder hablar con ella, hacerle saber que la quería de una forma pura y desinteresada.

Sin embargo, sabía la respuesta que recibiría. El curso pasado se pasó de chico inteligente y arrogante con ella, y no podía negar que aquella cita la guardaba como si fuera su más preciado tesoro y tampoco quería escuchar las temidas palabras: "Esfúmate, Potter"

Ya es tarde, Lupin- dijo Lily al llegar- no deseó tener que buscarlos por todo el colegio para evitar que nos resten puntos, así que por qué no me hacen el favor de subir a su habitación y dejarme dormir tranquila

Te ayudaré- Remus se levantó, dando por terminado el juego, dispuesto a comenzar a discutir con alumnos de quinto que no quisieran ir a dormir.

En medio de la sala, sentadas en el piso se encontraba un grupo de chicas que pertenecían al curso de tercero que cuchicheaban y sonreían tontamente cada vez que Viggo Mortensen pasaba a su lado. De pronto, se escuchó un grito aterrador y los prefectos enseguida se pusieron en guardia, la sala común se quedo en silencio repentinamente dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el grupo de niñas, una de ellas lloraba desconsoladamente y las otras trataban de calmarla.

¿Qué sucede, Warbeck?- preguntó con cautela Lily, acercándose al grupo.

Los padres de Susan- murmuró la niña, señalando El Profeta.

Remus se agachó para recoger el periódico y encontró una desgarradora noticia: los mortífagos habían vuelto a atacar esta vez en Londres, cerca del callejón Diagon. El artículo citaba que los mortífagos lanzaron maldiciones imperdonables a los magos y brujas que se encontraban alrededor, según investigaciones los mortífagos actuaron solamente para que la gente no se olvidará de los tiempos que corrían y para hacer ostentación del poder que tenían.

Será mejor que suban a sus habitaciones- dijo Remus con voz que no admitía reclamos- Warbeck, lleva a Celes a la enfermería.

Los alumnos se dirigieron a las escaleras, cada uno murmurando sobre la pasado, algunos contaban noticias que sus padres les habían comunicado. En realidad, en el mundo mágico, nadie se había tomado del todo en serio al mago que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, sin embargo los últimos acontecimientos habían pasado de simples escaramuzas a verdaderas batallas entre aurores y magos tenebrosos.

Y varias personas intuían que eso sólo era el principio, los jóvenes estudiantes cada vez más se hacían concientes de los tiempos que se avecinaban y sin lugar a dudas los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban a poner ahínco en materias que antes pensaban eran un lastre como Pociones o Herbología, por más fastidioso que fuera el profesor que la impartía.

James Potter se mantuvo al margen apartado de las personas que subían por ambas escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Al final, dio unos cuantos pasos y le arrebato sin delicadeza el periódico a su amigo. El semblante se desencajo y James se quito las gafas en un movimiento rápido para después derrumbarse en una silla cercana.

El moreno que estaba junto a James minutos antes, titubeó para acercarse al chico que ahora tenía la cabeza gacha. Los padres de James habían muerto el verano pasado a manos de Lord Voldemort, su madre fue la primera en morir según se investigó y su padre había muerto después de ella, no sin antes presentar batalla. James Potter provenía de una familia de magos antigua y poderosa igual que la Ancestral Casa de los Black, en efecto, los Potter eran magos de sangre limpia, aunque diferían con los Black en cuanto a los estereotipos de que sólo los magos de sangre limpia eran superiores a los otros magos y merecían dominar el mundo mágico. Así que si se consideraba la ideología de Voldemort, los Potter jamás consentirían aquellas ideas y por lo tanto resultaban una deshonra, sin mencionar que Carl Potter, padre de James, era un auror temido por sus capacidades y respetado por sus ideales.

James… - llamó una suave voz. Sirius parpadeó y se dirigió a Remus, ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala común.

Déjame- murmuró James con voz quebrada.

Aún le dolía saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirles que los amaba. El dolor se reflejó en las esmeraldas, Lily apretó los dientes con rabia, ella que se había acercado a él para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, ella que se había preocupado por él. ¡Era un idiota!

Y los pensamientos de Evans se vieron opacados al escuchar un débil sollozo proveniente del chico que se negaba a aceptar un abrazo consolador.

Lo siento- balbuceó Lily afligida.

Jamás en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, lo había visto tan perdido, tan desdichado. Nunca James Potter había dado la oportunidad de que alguien lo viera en ese estado, por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, aunque siempre quedaban sus amigos; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Una punzada de culpa atravesó el corazón de la pelirroja, otra punzada pero está vez de dolor por no poder detener el sufrimiento. Sin meditarlo mucho, sólo siguiendo lo que su corazón le gritaba se arrodilló frente al de lentes y posó una mano en la rodilla de él, la otra mano se deslizó por la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas.

Estoy contigo- dijo bajito, se sintió insegura, quizás James no la había escuchado.

De pronto, un par de brazos fuertes se cerraron entorno a ella y la cara de James buscó refugió en el cuello blanco. James se debatía entre la felicidad y el dolor, no sabía como debía reaccionar cuando su corazón se apaciguará y su mente dejará de pensar en venganza. Simplemente la estrechó un poco más fuerte contra él, buscando que aquel cuerpo grácil no lo dejará.

Gracias- dijo al oído, después de unos minutos de silencio- Lily.

Se separaron despacio, ambos sentados en la alfombra, Lily rehuyendo la mirada chocolate y él buscando con avidez las esmeraldas. Sucedió en una fracción de segundo, ambas miradas se conectaron y surgieron chispas alrededor. Se sentían bien consigo mismo, en paz y en ese momento sabían que todo había quedado atrás, que realmente eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

James se armó de valor y acerco una de sus manos al rostro de porcelana, sin encontrar resistencia, el fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a menguar y con ello la temperatura en la habitación descendía pero nadie se dio cuenta, acarició suavemente en forma circular la mejilla y poco a poco con una timidez que ni siquiera él conocía pedía permiso silenciosamente, temiendo al rechazo, sino que se encontró con que ella se inclinaba hacia delante y cerraba los ojos. James se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella y notó como está temblaba, sonrió de manera tierna, sin un atisbo de arrogancia y por primera vez él también se encontró temblando cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella…

Un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos y emociones indescriptibles. Realmente aquel beso era el primero para ellos, antes de eso sólo fueron espejismos e ilusiones tontas, sin acercarse a la realidad.

El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea finalmente se extinguió, dejando a Lily Evans y James Potter sumidos en aquel frágil beso, que sin saberlo habían esperado toda una vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se estiró en la cama y con un movimiento enérgico mando la revista Corazón de Bruja a un rincón de la habitación. Se volvió a estirar y soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento, se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, observando el dosel de su cama y después concentró su mirada en las cortinas azules sin mucho interés. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a dos chicas de la edad de Katrhyn, una de ellas alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, mientras que la otra sonreía de oreja a oreja.

¡Vamos, Amatiello!- dijo la joven que sonreía- deja de ser un bicho raro y únete a la gente normal.

¡Ahm, gracias por la sugerencia, pero prefiero ser… ¿cómo dijiste, ¡Ah! Un bicho raro- Katrhyn sonrió de manera burlona y de un brinco se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño- Cómprate una vida y deja de molestar, Skeeter.

La chica que acompañaba a Rita Skeeter dejó escapar una risa que convirtió rápidamente en un ataque de tos.

Bueno, ese consejo deberías darle a tus amigas- y Rita salió de la habitación.

He escuchado que saldrás con Lupin este domingo- dijo la joven de rasgos orientales.

Vaya, los chismes corren rápido

Estamos en Hogwarts- la oriental se encogió de hombros- entonces saldrás con Lupin, deja algo para nosotras, Katrhyn.

¡Bah, no es lo que todos creen, además sabes perfectamente que creo que Remus Lupin es un sacerdote que rinde culto al dios del chocolate y cuando pruebas uno de los chocolates que él te da te conviertes en su esclavo.

Erh, no creo que Remus sea lo que tú dices.

¡Hay pruebas!- Katrhyn decidió visitar el baño en otra ocasión dirigiéndose al baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama.

Claro, como si comer chocolate te hiciera participe de una secta- la chica miró con aprehensión a Katryhn que rebuscaba frenéticamente en el baúl.

¿Cómo explicas que Kay- Flint parezca un radar de localización exacta con los Merodeadores? ¿O qué Cheiron sea capaz de enfermar de tortícolis cada vez que Lupin pasa por un corredor? ¿O qué Grant se ponga colorada y casi le sangre la nariz cada vez que lo ve? ¡Es porque todas han comido chocolate que Lupin les ha dado!- terminó Katryhn después de pasarle una serie de fotografías.

Eh, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?- la joven parecía confundida.

Skeeter, las dejó tiradas- explicó como si nada.

Bueno- empezó- Tomoyo parece relojito cada vez que se encuentra a Hiragizawa en la Sala Común, y no me digas que Candy no tiene un serio complejo de amapola cada vez que se encuentra a Andrew por los corredores y que yo sepa a ninguna le ha dado chocolate Lupin.

¡Ah! Me rindó, es inútil convencerte, Sakura.

La joven que respondía al nombre de Sakura sonrió amablemente.

Es que no puedo creer que defiendas a los hombres lobo con tanta pasión y que creas que Remus Lupin es un psicópata en serie, dispuesto a esclavizar a la humanidad por medio de chocolate.

¡Los hombres lobo son humanos incomprendidos por una sociedad retrograda!

A Sakura le apareció una gotita en la nuca

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius miraba divertido desde su cama como el castaño casi rubio sacaba ropa sin parar del baúl, fruncía el entrecejo y tiraba las camisetas al suelo.

Tenía entendido que sólo es un trabajo- dijo Black con aire de saber algo que nadie no.

Sólo es un trabajo- puntualizó el licántropo.

Claro- se burló- un trabajo para el cual escojo con esmero la camiseta… la blanca te queda bien- dijo y Remus volteó a verlo sorprendido- también la verde, la naranja, la azul y la negra- dejo ver una sonrisa plenamente farsante.

Eres de gran ayuda

Cuando quieras, no me molesta ayudar.

Remus cogió una camiseta negra del suelo y se fue a sentar en su cama acomodándose de forma que pudiera ver al pelinegro, que seguía sonriendo burlonamente. Algo indeciso, pues le hubiera gustado que Prongs estuviera cuando preguntará ¿cómo se hacían los niños?

He escuchado rumores interesantes- comenzó

¿En serio, yo he escuchado cientos de ellos- aún no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara

El riesgo es siempre seductor, pero no creo que sea conveniente que juegues con fuego- terminó diciendo seriamente

¿Te refieres a Benoitte?- Sirius miraba divertido a su amigo cuando este asintió- no creo que ella sea un riesgo y por lo tanto tu metáfora no tiene efecto- contestó.

No subestimes a la chica, menos siendo quien es- concluyó Remus levantándose y poniendo un poco de orden a la habitación con ayuda de la varita.

Sirius Black no contestó nada, perdió la mirada gris en el espacio frente a él, meditando las palabras de Moony, la clara mirada grisácea se fue tornando oscura al profundizar en Benoitte y los ojos antes juguetones y burlones tienen un brillo enigmático.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamentó no haber actualizado está historia, pero aquí tienen el segundo cap, espero les agrade y por otra parte gracias por todos sus comentarios y por acoger tan bien el fic. Una aclaración es cuaando se encontraron Fox y Sirius, no estaban juntos sino que ambos andaban en sus cosas y por casualidad se encontraron en algún pasillo del castillo.

En otro orden de ideas esperen la actualización de Frase de Éxtasis.

Atte. Lian- miembro de la orden siriusiana.


End file.
